


Wooyoung and Junho

by maemdora



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemdora/pseuds/maemdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wooyoung is land ; junho is ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooyoung and Junho

 

Wooyoung takes comfort  
  
in mundane   
  
repeated routines.  
  
Junho's soul dies   
  
a little everytime   
  
he's caged   
  
into the same old  
  
same old   
  
motion through the day.  
  
Wooyoung finds refuge   
  
in stability ,   
  
feels safe   
  
about familiar   
  
predictable things.  
  
Junho wants to   
  
find the world,   
  
experience new things,    
  
celebrate surprises.   
  
Wooyoung worries,   
  
weighs his  
  
every step,   
  
making sure there are   
  
safe ground to land   
  
when he   
  
jumps.  
  
Junho believes his feet   
  
are strong enough   
  
to land him anywhere   
  
safely.  
  
Wooyoung is land,   
  
stagnant,   
  
dependable and   
  
junho is ocean,   
  
constantly moving,   
  
storm-prone and  
  
hurricanes.   
  
So wooyoung stays   
  
while junho leaves.  
  
only to return,   
  
tugged by unseen gravity   
  
back to   
  
wooyoung's shores,  
  
where  wooyoung   
  
waits,  
  
white sandy beaches   
  
for junho to rest  
  
his tired waves,   
  
and jagged rocks  
  
to break  
  
his stubborn tides  
  
Sometimes junho is  
  
raging tsunami  
  
claiming  
  
devastating.  
  
Sometimes wooyoung is volcano  
  
erupting and burning  
  
everything   
  
on his way  
  
But  
  
Junho is ocean and  
  
Wooyoung is   
  
where his waves begins  
  
Or maybe   
  
Where his waves ends  
  
Junho can't decide  
  
and wooyoung  
  
doesn't mind.

 

 


End file.
